Pensamentos do Sabaku
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: OneShot. Pensamentos do triste monstro Gaara, numa noite de lua cheia. Amar a si mesmo se tornará algo difícil.


**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi é meu sim senhores.**

**Pensamentos do Sabaku**

_Seu monstro. Você é terrível. Morra._

Com certeza esse tipo de frase seguida das cenas que presenciou até hoje o acordariam de um terrível pesadelo... se ao menos ele pudesse dormir.

Por fora sempre mantinha aquela expressão fria e indiferente, mas era apenas sua casca ou apenas sua armadura de areia. Por dentro sempre sofria calado e tentava abafar aquele sentimento, aquela dor.

Era um monstro, ninguém gostava dele. Era odiado e temido. Não tinha razão para viver. Matar se tornou algo comum e que não o fazia mais se sentir vivo. Agora era apenas um hobbie feito sem muito interesse ou dedicação. Desde que Naruto o derrotou ele havia mudado, ele até ajudou o tal de Rock Lee numa batalha.

Mas no fundo ainda era o mesmo garoto que nunca conseguiu entender o fato de ser odiado por todos, até pelo seu tio.

"Amar a mim mesmo." – Dizia desde que era pequeno

Gaara não podia mais suportar tudo aquilo.

Quanto mais sangue ele veria derramado? Quantos mais gritos ele ouviria sem ele próprio poder gritar junto?

Perguntas e mais perguntas sempre rondaram a mente do jovem monstro Gaara.

Queria se livrar da dor, dos gritos, do cheiro de sangue, dos sentimentos, de Shukaku, das obrigações, das missões, da areia que o protegia. Queria se livrar de sua vida.

Olhando para as próprias mãos sentiu um embrulho em seu estômago, sentindo o cheiro forte de sangue invadir suas narinas e o nojo daquilo tudo foi impossível de se controlar. Ele fedia a sangue, a morte, ao ódio.

Mil banhos não tirariam dele aquele cheiro, aquele sentimento e sensação que já haviam se impregnado nele. A areia não ia embora, ia continuar junto a ele, o protegendo e o lembrando que não era livre, de que era um monstro que só sabia matar.

Não adiantava correr, não adiantava chorar, não adianta nem ao menos matar. Não se sentia livre, não se sentia vivo.

Caminhando lentamente enquanto observava a lua cheia, Gaara direciona sua mão para dentro de suas vestes, retirando em seguida uma afiada kunai que cintilava junto ao brilho da lua.

Segurando a pequena arma com a mão levemente frouxa, Gaara pensava no que estava fazendo e nas conseqüências que isso traria.

Imagens se suas lutas, em especial, da luta contra o Uchiha e do golpe que o mesmo deu fazendo Gaara sentir pela primeira vez o sangue em sua pele, o seu sangue, quente escorrendo.

Talvez agora, depois de ter visto e feito derramar tanto sangue, ter matado tanta gente... a única coisa que lhe faltava para ser completo era fazer o seu próprio sangue derramar e matar a si mesmo.

Se matasse a si mesmo ia ser uma forma de mostrar seu amor a ele próprio, pois o que mais desejava era se livrar daquilo tudo... pessoas que amam fazem de tudo para ver a outra feliz, então ele não estaria errado se tirasse a própria vida, ia ser para o seu bem, para o bem de todos.

Com a mão começando a latejar por falta de circulação, visto que Gaara apertava com muita força a kunai, o garoto respira profundamente observando a lua pela, que julgava ser, a última vez. Fechando os olhos e apreciando a brisa morna tocar seu rosto, com muita rapidez e decisão do olhar, o Sabaku abre os olhos, levanta a kunai e desce ela com força e velocidade em direção ao seu peito.

Pode sentir quando a kunai tocou sua pele, mas não pode sentir o liquido quente escorrendo e com ele sua vida. Mais uma vez a areia foi mais rápida, simplesmente impediu a kunai de cravar na pele, dessa maneira a kunai só deixava aquela pele quente receber o frio do metal por conta do contato.

Gaara num ato de desespero continuou a tentar atacar, talvez até com mais força e velocidade, mas não conseguiu fazer nem uma mísera gora de sangue escorrer. Era um fraco que nunca ia conseguir vencer o demônio que nele habitava.

Com a mente conturbada e o corpo meio fraco, Gaara volta a guardar a kunai como fez nas tantas outras noites em que tentou inutilmente se matar.

A única coisa então que lhe restava naquela noite para lhe fazer se sentir melhor, ou não, era atacar alguém... e foi assim que fez, mas dessa vez diferente.

Enquanto a areia envolvia o corpo já mutilado de alguns fracos ninjas, os gritos podiam ser ouvidos, gritos de dor. Vindos das vítimas que logo se silenciaram e do matador, que continuou gritando de dor até sua garganta começar a doer.

Finalmente havia gritado, como a tanto queria, de dor, juntamente com outros que também sofriam, e todos os gritos causados pelas mesmas criaturas: Sabaku no Gaara to Shukaku.


End file.
